Eva
Eva is a contestant on Total Drama Island. She also made appearances in Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She is voiced by Julia Chantrey. She is often seen as scary and a threat by the other contestants due to her anger issues, and her violent acts after them. Biography Arriving at Camp Wawanakwa As soon as she arrived, Eva made an immediate bad impression on her fellow campers. Her time on the island was short, due to her constant anger. Within the first two days, she had already thrown her suitcase out a window, and broken the lock on a bathroom stall. She was eliminated from the competition shortly after due to Heather's manipulation, after she stole Eva's mp3 player, knowing she would have an anger fit. After she destroys her teams cabin looking for it, Heather returns it, claiming she "found it". That night, Eva was voted off. Return to the competition A few weeks after her elimination, she returned. She targeted Bridgette, since she was the last female member of the Killer Bass left in the competition. After coming in second in the challenge, she was eliminated that night due to Bridgette's popularity. During the finale, Eva routes for Gwen, but is happy for Owen when he wins. After Owen gives up the money for everyone to have the chance to win one million dollars. She teams up with Izzy and Noah, and eventually they get the case, but lose it to Justin, who manipulates them with their attractiveness. Eventually, Eva waits on the roof to drop fish on Justin's head in an attempt to get the case back, but when the case ends up in the water and eaten by the shark, she is on the roof, disqualifying her from the next season. Sitting in the sidelines During the next season of the show, she appears on the Aftermath show that interviews the eliminated contestants. She occasionally will get involved in what's happening, such as calling in to say she was on "Team Eva" rather than "Team Trent" or "Team Gwen", but she generally sits out. After the cast of Total Drama is put up for an award, Eva, along with the rest of the cast, are told they aren't famous anymore. Shocked by this news, along with the news that the entire cast was being replaced, they set out on a journey to stop the new cast. After their bus, which is driven by Courtney, crashes, she goes with Geoff's search party to get help, but when they arrive at the Celebrity Manhunt studio, she learns that another season has been announced, and because she wasn't there, she was disqualified again. Briefly after, Eva takes on the role of reporter for the Aftermath, however, after her anger gets the better of her, she stops. She continues to help, such as answering the phone during the telethon with the rest of the peanut gallery. She was not entered in the Second Chance Challenge, and soon after went to Hawaii to watch the finale of Total Drama World Tour. While in Hawaii, the volcano erupted, and Eva managed to escape with the others. Appearances (21/146) Total Drama Island (8/28) * 101 'Not So Happy Campers (Part 1) * '''102 'Not So Happy Campers (Part 2) * '103 'The Big Sleep * '115 'No Pain, No Game * '''122 After the Dock of Shame * 125 I Triple Dog Dare You! (no lines) * 127 The Very Last Episode, Really! * 128-60 Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Total Drama Action (6/27) * 206 The Aftermath: Trent's Descent * 212 The Aftermath: Forgive and For-Gwen? (no lines) * 218 The Aftermath: O-wen or Lose (no lines) * 225 Mutiny on the Soundstage (no lines) * 226 The Aftermath: Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire? * 227-60 Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Show Total Drama World Tour (6/26) * 306 The Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water * 312 The Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon (no lines) * 318 The Aftermath: The Second Chance Challenge! (no lines) * 324 The Aftermath: Hawaiian Style (no lines) * 325 Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (no lines) * 326 Hawaiian Punch (no lines) Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (1/13) * 401 Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! (no lines) Notes and Trivia * Eva was labeled The Female Bully. * Eva was born in a small village in Eastern Europe. * Eva was the first female eliminated from any season of the show. * Eva's heroes are Cleopatra, Katherine the Great and the black-footed mongoose. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Contestants Category:Original cast